Motel Sasanaki Guest 2
He was one of the guests in the motel when Zeppeli release That. Appearance He was a muscular guy with blonde hair and wearing a red shirt. Personality He was a womanizer. Episodes List of Episodes were this character appear. Ep#8 Princess Secret Room 258 wat.JPG|Princess Secret Room 318.JPG|Guest #2 making a move to Hime 319.JPG|Guest #2 got scared when Hime look to him 320.JPG|Guest #2 lying to escape Hime 321.JPG|Guest #2 and the others hear someone scream 269.JPG|They all see a fat bald guy laying in the floor 322.JPG|Guest #2 see the girl wearing violet T-shirt dead body 271.JPG|Guest #2 and the others went to the girl 323.JPG|Guest #2 confuse what is happening 272.JPG|Guest #2 hear about the disease 273.JPG|Guest #2 forcing the owner to explain everything 324.JPG|Guest #2 and the others form a search team 325.JPG|Guest #2 in his raincoat 326.JPG|Guest #2 and Guest #4 arguing 327.JPG|Guest #2 and the others witness That appear 328.JPG|Guest #2 and the rest of the search team take a rest 329.JPG|Guest #2 calmly talking to others 330.JPG|Guest #2 look to Guest #4 after what he say 331.JPG|Guest #2 smiling like mocking Guest #4 332.JPG|Guest #2 and Guest #4 arguing again 333.JPG|Guest #2 shocked when That appear in the mouth of Guest #4 334.JPG|Guest #2 panicking when That jump to his risk 335.JPG|That jump to Guest #2 mouth 336.JPG|Guest #2 after That enter his body 337.JPG|Guest #2 completely control by That 338.JPG|Guest #2 by That's command is getting ready to attack 305.JPG|Guest #2 by Thats command and Hime ready to clash 307.JPG|Guest #2 by Thats command pierce by Hime 339.JPG|Guest #2 after Hime save him from That He appear when Hime and the others enter the salon. He try to talk to Hime but when Hime stare to him he got scared. Several seconds after that they hear someone scream and when they go were that scream come from they see a bald wet Guest #1 laying in the ground. After that He was the one who see the next victim. He see the body of Guest #3 laying in the wall. They form a search team after they hear the story of the little girl(Named Yuki ) about the giant spider lurking around the Motel. While in the middle of the search the mother of the girl went outside and he and the others witness the giant spider(Named That ) going outside the mouth of the woman. They go back to the motel after what they saw That. They thinking what they do next and then he got a fight with Guest #4 when suddenly the guy go crazy. They so this guy trembling crazy and then That shows up going out to the mouth of the guy like what happen to the previous victim. That jump to his risk and then forming his tentacles like a spear and then jump to his mouth. After that That completely take over his body. While That controling his body Hime shows up . Using the break pole he was save by her when she pierce that and pull it outside his body. After that he was seen ok because after Hime remove that to his body when he fall down to the ground he was seen smiling.